Melting The Ice
by LeeYumLevi
Summary: New kid? Typical. New kid from America? Now that is something. New kid from America and is the sister of your rival? CHAOS. Will this girl melt the Ice King's heart even tho she's the sister of the Ace Player of Ryonan? Which the Ice King hated at the moment. Read to find out! Main Pairing: RukawaXOC1. Side pairings: SendohXOC2, MitsuiXOC3, SakuragiXHaruko, MiyagiXAyako
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first time to write SD fanfiction. Bear with me if I wrote something that is OOC to the characters. Also, I might have grammatical errors since I don't have a Beta Reader or something.

This is my OCs' profile(that will appear first, expect more), in that way you won't be having a problem picturing them since I'm not that good enough at describing. If you guys want to see their hairstyles or know more about their personality, just PM me so I can send a picture or something. Or I'll just send you a link where I post it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SD. I only own all the OC's here in my story.

Name: SENDOH MIYU ERI

Age: 15-16

Birth date: AUGUST 16

Blood Type

Nationality: JAPANESE

Hometown: KANAGAWA

Current residence: KANAGAWA

Occupation: STUDENT

Siblings: SENDOH AKIRA

Best friend:

RUKAWA RITSU

AYAKO

HARUKO AKAGI

SHOHOKU BASKETBALL TEAM

Height: 5'4 (1/2)

Weight: 51

Eye color: STORMY GRAY

Hair color: BLACK WITH A HINT OF RED DYE AT THE END

Hair style: SHAGGY STYLED WAIST LENGTH

Skin color: PALE

Style: GRACEFUL

Habits: PLAYING BASKETBALL, READING

Health: HEALTHY

Disabilities: NONE

General demeanor: FULL OF CONFIDENCE

Intelligence Level: 98.9%

Mannerisms: TWIRLS HAIR AND BITES LIP

Speaking style: AMERICAN (You'll know why in the story)

Best assets: HER INTIMIDATING, STORY GRAY EYES

Talents/Skills: SPORTS

Relationship skills: COOL AND UNDERSTANDING

Strengths/Weaknesses: FRIENDS, BROTHER, RUKAWA/ RUKAWA

How does the character deal with anger? CALM

* * *

Name: RUKAWA RITSU

Age: 15-16

Birth date: OCTOBER 18

Nationality: JAPANESE

Hometown: KANAGAWA

Current residence: KANAGAWA

Occupation: STUDENT

Siblings: NONE

Significant others: RUKAWA KAEDE (COUSIN)

Best friend: SENDOH MIYU ERI

AYAKO

HARUKO AKAGI

Height: 5'2

Weight: 49

Eye color: BLUE

Hair color: DARK BLUE

Hair style: STRAIGHT, ABOVE THE BREAST CUT

Skin color: PALE

Style: JOLLY

Habits: PAINTING

Health: HEALTHY

Disabilities: NONE

General demeanor: JOLLY PERSON

Intelligence Level: 96%

Mannerisms: BITES INSIDE CHEEK

Favorite Sayings: "YATTA!"

Speaking style: JAPANESE

Greatest flaw: EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF HER

Best asset: SMILE

Talents/Skills: PAINTING

Relationship skills: SWEET

Strengths/Weaknesses: HER FRIENDS, FAMILY AND SENDOH/ SENDOH

How does the character deal with anger? DESTRUCTIVE

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: **Okay, this is it for now. As you read along the chapters, you meet up with other OC's of mine. I'll post their profile before they enter the chapter. Flames are expected since I'm not a great writer. Tho, I'm doing my best to make this story worth reading and worth your time.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

**Author's note:** This is my first time to write SD fanfiction. Bear with me if I wrote something that is OOC to the characters. Also, I might have grammatical errors since I don't have a Beta Reader or something. Oh and by the way, I might be following the Anime and Manga story line but for now my plot, my line.

'thoughts'

"Sayings"

_"English Sayings"_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SD. I only own all the OC's here in my story and also my plot.

A bright Sunday morning greeted our favorite ace player of Ryonan as he stepped outside their house—or should I say mansion?- Today was the day that he would pick his sister from the airport. He grabbed his keys from his pants pocket and went inside his Black Mercedes. He sighed as he inserted the key into the keyhole, why is he sighing? Well, today was the second practice game against Shohoku and he knew damn well that he'll be scolded again by coach Taoka if he arrive late… again.

He shrugged as he drove his car as fast as he can—while maintaining the speed limit- towards the airport. His sister said that she'll arrive at exactly 7:30 am and their practice game starts at 9, which he prayed silently that he'll get there on time. He checked his wrist watched and muttered an expletives when he saw that it was 7:25. Knowing his sister doesn't like waiting, and would probably throw tantrums if she get mad, he pressed down harder on the gas pedal ignoring the speed limit his father told him.

'I think she won't be mad if I'll be late just for a minute or two, right?' He asked it in his head but then sighed in defeat. 'Wrong.'

At last! He arrived with just being a minute late. He silently thank whoever Kami took pity on him as he parked his car. Once he securely locked his car, he sprinted to the entrance of the airport waiting area and scan the crowd of arrivals as the security did a check on him. His sharp eyes wandered crazily around the area searching for his little sister but no sign of her.

Sendoh was about to turn around the corner when he spotted a dark haired girl near the water fountain. Her back was turned to him but he knows very well that he found his sister. He sighed in relief as he walk towards her. The girl, who has a long, shaggy styled dark hair with a hint of red dye at the end of her hair, was busy staring or rather glaring at her phone. Her wavy below-the-breast length hair sways as she look from left to right, probably looking for her brother.

While walking towards her, he studies her new appearance thoroughly. So many things about this girl has change ever since she went to America. Her clothes, for example. She usually wear cute dresses but right now she is wearing gray crop top, high waist black leather skinny jeans and a matching high-heeled brown boots. And another one is her hair, her hair used to be just plain black but it has red dye all over the edges of her hair. America changed his sister from cute girl to a chick. From supposedly-cute-15-years-old to looking-like-18-years-old-who-is-ready-to-party-anytime.

"What did you do to your hair this time, Eri?" the girl, named Eri, turned around with a frown but was quickly change into a cheeky smile when she saw who it was.

"Akira-nissan!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug. Sendoh laugh and hugged her back and twirling her around earning a squeal from the girl. "_OMG! Stop! Put me down!_" She said in her American accent. Sendoh obliged and put a hand on top of her head. _"And it's called deep dye!" _She said as she touched the red dye on the end of her hair.

"Tsk, adopted the accent, eh? You've been there for what? 5? 6 years?" He said in mock disappointment. Eri rolled her eyes and slap his hand away from her head.

"_Actually, it's just 4 years."_ She inhaled the air and closed her eyes. "Mm. It's good to be back." She muttered to herself. Sendoh gave her a warm smile.

"I still don't know why you decided to transfer here all of the sudden." Sendoh said as he carried her luggage towards his car. She sighed and followed her brother.

"Dad wants me to go back here. He'll be busy with business and stuff there in America so he won't have the time to supervise me and stuff." She shrugged and looked away.

"And so, the old man decided that I should take the burden?" Sendoh yelp and laugh when he received a slap on his shoulder. "I was just kidding, kid!" He put his free arm around her neck and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "You are not a burden to me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey Niisan, I'm hungry." She said as she watched her brother put her luggage at the trunk of his car.

"What? Didn't you eat breakfast while in the plane?" Sendoh asked while raising an eyebrow which the latter answered by shaking her head. He sighed and looked at his wrist watch and it reads: 8:42.

"Kuso!" He exclaimed making his sister winced. "Gomen, Eri but you'll just have to eat a take-out and come with me." He said as he entered his car, his sister following with her eyes wide.

"Nani?! Where are we going?" She asked as Sendoh stepped on the gas pedal making the car go forward.

"To Shohoku High School, today is our practice game against them and it starts at 9." Sendoh explained. Eri raised her eyebrow.

"Shohoku? But I'm hungry." She complained making Sendoh sighed.

"Well get a take-out from a nearby fast food chain, deal?" Witnessing her brother's stressed face, Eri didn't comment back thus nodded and sit back.

* * *

=9:10 at SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL=

Coach Taoka tapped his feet impatiently on the ground, giving off deadly aura.

"Why isn't he here yet!" He yelled at Uozumi. The latter, with his 200 cm height, back away slowly from the old man.

"I called him already, coach. He said he's on his way here." He stated calmly but deep inside he's cowering in fear.

"What time did you called him?!" He shouted. Uozumi sweatdropped and gulp.

"20 minutes ago, coach…" The said coach's vein popped and grabbed a nearby chair. He was about to throw it on the ground when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo!" Coach Taoka turned around and saw Sendoh smiling apologetically at him.

"AKIRA SENDOH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULD BE HERE AT EXACTLY 9 OR EARLIER THAN THAT SO YOU CAN WARM UP! WHAT TIME IS—."

"Sorry, Coach, I picked up my sister at the airport." As if on que, a beautiful girl appeared behind Sendoh smiling cheekily at him.

"Gomen, Taoka-san." The girl bowed. "It was my fault why Sendoh-niisan was late."

Silence was taken over at Ryonan's team before yelling in unison: "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" earning a curious glance from the Shohoku team.

"My name is Miyu Eri Sendoh. I came from America but I decided to go back home. Nice meeting you!" She said cheerfully. Silence again taken over the Ryonan team before Coach Taoka cleared his throat.

"I didn't know Sendoh here has a sister. Forgive me, my name is Moichi Taoka, it is nice meeting you, Eri-san." Coach Taoka said politely.

"Please call me Eri." She said. A tall, very tall, man came up to them and introduce himself.

"My name is Jun Uozumi, I am the team captain." He said and Eri just smiled at him.

All of the Ryonan team introduced themselves at her and Eri just smiled at them while Sendoh did his warm up.

"And she's gorgeous, I will check that!" Hikoichi exclaimed earning a slap from coach Taoka.

"You should only check basketball techniques!"

Eri blushed at being called gorgeous and glanced at her brother. "Niisan, I'll go watch at the stand." Sendoh nodded and guided her towards the stand before rushing towards the changing room.

=SHOHOKU TEAM=

The team watched Coach Taoka as he yelled at the poor captain of Ryonan who was trying to calm their coach down. Sakuragi being Sakuragi laugh despite Uozumi's suffering.

"Boss monkey is getting yelled at by their coach! That's because he is not a tensai like me! NYAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed earning a punch in the head by Takenori Akagi, their captain.

"Baka…" Mitsui Hisashi muttered.

"Do'ahou…" Kaede Rukawa muttered.

"NANI?!" Sakuragi yelled. "You want to fight, Mit-chi, Kitsune?!" Another punched was given to the poor "tensai" of the Shohoku team.

Rukawa sighed and shrugged. They all turned towards the Ryonan team when they heard Coach Taoka yelling furiously at the now arrived Sendoh. The coach was cut off by Sendoh and after a while a girl appeared behind him.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Team Ryonan yelled at the same time. Rukawa raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his hated rival and the girl behind him with curiosity.

"Sendoh's sister?" He heard Ayako said in disbelief. No one knew about Sendoh's family background and he doesn't plan to know anything about tje guy.

They watched as Sendoh guided her at the stands before rushing to the changing room. The stand is far away from where they are standing so they can't see the face of the girl. All they can see is that she has a weird shaggy-styled, wavy black hair with a hint of red dye on the end.

Rukawa squinted his eyes and tried to get a better look at this girl but to no avail.

"Judging from where we are standing, I think she is pretty." Kogure, the vice captain, commented, earning a nod from Mitsui and Ryota.

"I can tell that she's not from Japan, either. Look at her clothing, hair style and color. Must be from America huh?" Ryota said earning a few nods from the group.

Whatever they were going to say, it was cut off when Coach Taoka approached Coach Anzai. He bowed his head and apologized. "I'm so sorry for keeping you and your team waiting, Coach Anzai."

Coach Anzai raised his palm and laugh. "No need for that, Coach Taoka. It's fine. Are your team ready?" Coach Taoka nodded.

"Then let's begin." Coach Anzai said. Akagi stepped up and ordered them to assemble.

"Okay, team, even if this is just a practice game, we still have to give our best! Understood?!" Akagi yelled at them.

"YEAH!" the team shouted together.

"We are strong!" Akagi again yelled earning another 'yeah' from the team. They walked towards court where Team Ryonan is.

=Back at the stands=

Eri stared at the two teams with an annoyed expression. Why? Almost all of the people inside the gym, except of course the teams and the coaches, are staring at her. What? Is she some kind of an alien? She wanted to watch this game in peace without hitting or killing somebody!

Her attention turned back to the game when the referee whistled and threw the ball in the air. She gasped when both captains jump and aim for the ball. Even though Uozumi-san is much taller than the Shohoku's captain, the latter managed to get the ball. A small and curly haired dude with a number 7 jersey caught the ball and run towards the basket. Again, Eri gasped, she knows that her brother is fast but this guy is unbelievable. He's very fast, like a lightning.

"Ryo-chin! Pass it to me, the tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi!" A guy with a red hair yelled. Eri raises an eyebrow. 'Tensai? A genius?' She thought.

The one called Ryo-chin passed the ball to the tensai. Eri waited and looked forward to seeing what this 'Tensai' has up on his sleeve but then before he even touch the ball her brother caught it and run straight up to the basket doing a perfect lay-up.

"Nice shot, Niisan!" She cheered making the other people who were watching stare at her again. 'Seriously?! Why can't I watch in peace?!'

"Hi there!" Eri turned around and spotted a girl who was smiling at her like a cute doll. The girl has a dark blue hair, her hair ended up above her breast, she has a pale complexion as if she didn't have the time to go outside.

"Hey." She replied. The cute girl, must be around her age, raises an eyebrow.

"I assumed that you're not from here?" She asked. Eri now gave her full attention at the girl.

"Why'd you say that?" Eri asked.

"Your accent is a bit different."

"Ah. Actually I was born here but went to school in America for four years. I decided to transfer here for a change." She explained, making the girl smile cutely.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rukawa Ritsu, I'm the cousin of the guy wearing the number 11 red jersey." The girl named Ritsu said while pointing at the guy. Eri turned to look at where she was pointing at. For a moment, she was struck by his dark hair and pale skin, just like Ritsu. The guy was guarding her brother with ease.

She couldn't get a better view at his face but she know well that he was one good looking guy. She squint her eyes more, studying him. But as if on cue, the guy turned his head and looked in her way. Her eyes widen and shifts her head back to Ritsu. She can feel her face heat up even tho she knew that the guy couldn't see her clearly because he's on a game.

"M-my name is Miyu Eri Sendoh, I'm the sister of Akira Sendoh." She said while pointing at her brother doing a three point shot but was blocked by the guy with red hair. She was momentarily shock that there was someone who can block her brother's shot.

Her attention turned back to Ritsu when she cleared her throat. "Y-You are S-Sendoh-kun's sister?" She asked softly while a blush was playing on her cheek. Eri nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? You like him?" Eri said calmly. One thing she was good at is that being blunt and straight forward to anyone or anything.

"E-Eh?! N-No! No I don't! Ne.. Hehe. Have you decided what school you're going to attend?" She asked. Eri just shrugged, ignoring the sudden change of subject.

"My brother wants me to go to Ryonan High but I don't want to. I mean, Ryonan is great but I don't want to be stuck with my brother, you know." Ritsu's eyes sparkle.

"Then you can enter here in Shohoku! I promise you, this school is great! We can be friends if you want!" Ritsu said with excitement that even Eri couldn't help but smile.

"Shohoku, huh?" Eri said while Ritsu nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Yatta!" Ritsu squealed and hugged her. Eri was shocked by the sudden closeness but nonetheless hugged her back. "I can tour you after the game if you want! Shohoku is a big school!" Ritsu said after she let go of her.

The game ended with a blast. Shohoku wins with a score of 87-85, it was still a good game for the Ryonan team. Eri and Ritsu went up to Sendoh who was talking to the Shohoku's captain and a guy wearing glasses.

"Niisan!" She called and hugged him by the waist while Ritsu went up to her cousin. "You lost! Nice game though!" She said and Sendoh smiled before turning back to the captain.

"Ah, Akagi-san, Kogure-san, this is my sister, Miyu Eri. Eri, this is the Shohoku's captain and vice captain." Sendoh introduced. Eri let go of her brother and offered her hand to the two guys.

"Hey there!" She said cheerfully. Kogure and Akagi smiled before accepting her hand.

"It is nice meeting you, Eri-san." Kogure said, Eri nodded.

"Same here!" She said in her American accent making Kogure's eyes widen a little.

"I see, you're from America?" He asked, again Eri nodded.

"NYAHAHAHA! WE WON!" The guy with a red hair said. He then turns to them and pat Sendoh at the back. "NICE GAME, SENDOH! BUT I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU! NYAHAHA!" Akagi punched him on the head before bowing in front of Sendoh.

"Forgive his attitude, Sendoh." Sendoh only laugh and pat the back of Sakuragi.

"It's okay. By the way, Sakuragi-san, this is my sister Eri." Sakuragi offered his hand and went into tensai mode again.

"NYAHAHAHA! YOU'RE VERY PRETTY, ER-CHAN!" He said, earning a sigh from the Shohoku team, while shaking her hand furiously.

"E-Er-chan?" She said, trying to snatch her hand away but to no avail.

"YES! YOU DON'T MIND IF I CALL YOU THAT, NE?!" He said, finally letting go of her hand but he put an arm around her shoulder. "I call that guy wearing number 7 jersey 'Ryo-chin' but his real name is Miyagi Ryota! He's very fast but I'm still the genius! NYAHAHA! And that guy with the number 14 jersey, I call him 'Mit-chi! His real name is Hisashi Mitsui. And don't be deceive by his teeth, those are fake! NYAHAHAHAHA!"

"OI, what did you just say about my teeth?! And I told you a millionth time not to call me Mit-chi!" The guy with a dark blue hair approached them. He turned to her and smiled. "Don't mind that baka. He calls himself a genius but the truth is he's not. All talk, no action, that guy." Mit-chi said and offered his hand which she accept with a smile.

"What did you just say about me, Mitchi?!"

"OI stop fighting!" Ryota Miyagi said to the two. He turned to her and offered his hand too. "The name's Miyagi Ryota. Nice to meet you."

"Miyu Eri Sendoh, nice meeting you too, Ryo-chin, Mitchi-kun!" She responded earning a dumb look from Mitsui.

"Mitchi-kun? Why not Mitsui…" he muttered to himself but then regained his composure when a girl with a curly dark-brown hair entered the scene.

"Hello there, my name is Ayako!" She said cheerfully, adjusting her cap on her head.

"My ultimate love!" Ryota exclaimed earning a slap from Ayako with her paper fan. Eri giggled at the scene in front of here.

'Wow, what a bunch of weirdos but I can say that they are all cool too. Hn, I guess enrolling to this school won't be a bad idea then.' Eri thought before her gaze lands at the only guy haven't introduce yet.

"Oi, Kitsune-teme! Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!" Sakuragi yelled. The one being called Kitsune sighed and muttered "Do'ahou" which didn't go unheard by the 'Tensai'.

"NANI?!" And that erupted a fight from the two.

"Ne, Eri-chan! Let's goo!" Ritsu said while pulling her away from her brother. Sendoh scowled at the both of them then turned his attention back to his sister.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Eri shrugged and smiled cheekily.

"Rits-chan wants me to tour around the school, is it okay? Oh and by the way, this is Rukawa Ritsu, niisan. The number 11's cousin." She said, trying not to look at the guy with a number 11 jersey.

"Ah, hello there, Rits-chan." Sendoh said while smiling making the poor girl blush and dizzy. Eri chuckled as she watch Ritsu answer all Sendoh's question while stuttering. Sendoh seemed to be enjoying Ritsu's torment by the way his eyes glint with amusement as the girl tried not to stutter.

"Oi, Ritsu. Go home... do'ahou." Eri heard someone muttered behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Kitsune guy. She caught her breath when their eyes momentarily locked at each other. His eyes stared at her coldly but that didn't stop Eri concluding how handsome he is when close-up. Kitsune's eyes moved up to her brother and Ritsu and she was shocked to see that there was determination in his eyes as he gazed at Sendoh, so intense that she couldn't seem to tore her gaze away from him.

His cold eyes once fell again from her which sent shivers on her spine. "What are you looking at?" He asked coldly. Eri's eyes widen a little before gaining her composure.

"Well, sorry. I couldn't help but stare at your ugly face." _LIAR!_ "Try smiling sometimes, ne? It works a lot."

'What the heck? How rude.' She thought as she tore her gaze away from him and back at her brother and her new friend.

Rukawa's eyes widen with shock and so were Mitsui and Ryota who were just nearby. Luckily to the Kitsune, the tensai isn't there at the moment.

"Oh hey there, Rukawa!" Sendoh greeted cheerfully but the Kitsune only nodded before turning his gaze on Ritsu. 'Okay, this guy is definitely out of my Want to be Boyfriend list. Wait! Since when was he on my list?' Eri thought grumpily.

"You should go now. You're mom might be looking for you." He said making Ritsu frown.

"I know but I'm still gonna tour Eri-chan here around the school!" Ritsu said; Rukawa sighed and muttered do'ahou before walking away.

"Wow, rude much." Eri said and Ritsu bowed her head.

"I apologized for my cousin's behavior, Eri-chan!" She said which earned a chuckle from the latter.

"Hey now, it's okay. Come on, tour me around!" She grabbed Ritsu's wrist and dragged her away while waving at her brother good bye. "I'll be home later! I think I know the way home! Ja ne!"

* * *

=Kaede Rukawa=

He watched as the girl named Eri dragged his cousin away from Sendoh. He sighed in relief. The last thing he wantsedwas get Ritsu more attached from that guy. And for that Eri girl, do'ahou. It was the first time someone told him he's ugly. Even if he doesn't care about what he looks like.

He grabbed his duffel bag and slung it on his shoulder before going out of the gym. He was about to board his bike when Sendoh approached him.

"Hey there, buddy." Sendoh said making Rukawa glare at him.

"Don't call me that." He stated calmly. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say that you have a very nice cousin. Good looking too." He commented with a smile on his face. Rukawa rolled his eyes and adjust the bag from his shoulder.

"Is that all? If that is so then I have to go. Ja." He didn't wait for Sendoh's reply and started to pedal his bike. His eyes turned to the other side of the building where Ritsu was talking with Eri. He stopped the bike near a tree where they wouldn't be able to see him. He take the opportunity to stare and study the girl.

He cthought of the way her stormy gray eyes landed on him a while ago but he just returned it with a cold one. The weirdest thing about her is the color of her hair. Jet black but with tinge of red at the end. He stared at her features once more, he couldn't help but notice how hair sways gracefully with the wind.

His eyes widen a bit and a blush crept on both cheeks. He was suddenly struck with awe at how beautiful she looked at the moment, hair swaying at her face while laughing. The more he stare at her the more she looked beautiful in his eyes. He turned his head back at the road and shook it.

'Well, Sendoh, truth is, you have a good looking sister too.' He thought with a knot on his chest as he started to pedal again.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: **Again, I am sorry for the grammatical errors. Bear with the plot of the story please. Flames are accepted. But not too much.


End file.
